yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
GO→Love
"GO→Love&Peace" is the ending song for the second game of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series, Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Then it is used as an ending song for the anime adaption, Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation in episode 4. The song can be found recorded in the "Crest of Knights" Album, and its composer and arranger both is Keiichi Ueno while the singer and lyrics written by Ayane. Video Full Size = |-| Anime Ver = |-| No Credits = Audio Lyrics Romaji= I Wish Deatta kono basho de Go fight Inochi ga moeru made I don't forget Hateshinai tabi e Promise to you Chikai wa hitotsu ni " Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta Everybody now Kioku no sora Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai Everybody Know Akiramenai Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai o tsukamou... Love&Peace I wish Ugokidasu yuuki wa go fight Darenimo tomerarenai I don't forget Yuruganai negai Promise to you Inori wa hitotsu ni Kibou dake atsumete " Tsuyousa" ni kaeta basho Megami-sama ni nareru kiga shita Everybody now Tsubasa hiroge Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Ima tobitatou jiyuu ni nareru yo Everybody Know Mezasu yume wa Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai o tsukamou... Love&Peace " Kanashimi no kazu dake kizuna ga musuba reru" Megami-sama ga oshiete kureta Everybody now Kioku no sora Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Darenimo makenai egao ni aitai Everybody Know Akiramenai Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai o tsukamou... Love&Peace Everybody now Tsubasa hiroge Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Ima tobitatou jiyuu ni nareru yo Everybody Know Mezasu yume wa Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Mirai o tsukamou... Love&Peace |-|Kanji= I wish　出逢ったこの場所で Go fight 命が萌えるまで I don't forget　果てしない旅へ Promise to you 誓いは一つに 『悲しみの数だけ　絆が結ばれる』 女神さまが教えてくれた☆ Everybody now 記憶の空 Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 誰にも負けない 笑顔に逢いたい Everybody Know 諦めない Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace I wish 動き出す勇気は go fight 誰にも止められない I don't forget　揺るがない愿い Promise to you 祈りは一つに 希望だけ集めて“強さ”に変えた場所 女神さまになれる気がした☆ Everybody now 翼広げ Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 今飛び立とう 自由になれるよ Everybody Know 目指す夢は Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace 『悲しみの数だけ　絆が結ばれる』 女神さまが教えてくれた☆ Everybody now 記憶の空 Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 誰にも負けない 笑顔に逢いたい Everybody Know 諦めない Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace Everybody now 翼広げ Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 今飛び立とう 自由になれるよ Everybody Know 目指す夢は Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? 未来を掴もう...Love&Peace |-|English= I wish, at this place we first met Go fight, let your life blossom till the end I don't forget, our endless journey Promise to you, just this one single oath “An amount of sadness is tied to each and every bond” That was something a goddess taught me Everybody now, the sky of our memory Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? I won't lose to anyone, I want to see your smile Everybody Know, don't give up Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace I wish, for the courage to move forward go fight, don't let anyone stop you I don't forget, our unwavering dream Promise to you, just this one single prayer All our hopes were gathered and turned into strength here I noticed that I could become a goddess Everybody now, spread your wings Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's fly away now, we can become free Everybody Know, the dream we aim for Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace “An amount of sadness is tied to each and every bond” That was something a goddess taught me Everybody now, the sky of our memory Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? I won't lose to anyone, I want to see your smile Everybody Know, don't give up Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace Everybody now, spread your wings Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's fly away now, we can become free Everybody Know, the dream we aim for Happiness? Lucky? Your smile? Let's grasp the future...Love&Peace Category:Songs Category:Game Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Theme Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Series